A device for producing beverages by infusion generally consists of a water circuit passing through a boiler to bring the water to the temperature required for its infusion (for example around 100° C.), a pump to extract the material to be infused under pressure and an infusion chamber inside which the matter to be infused is placed and through which circulates the hot water under pressure.
A conventional boiler consists of an assembly incorporating a heating resistance and hot water circuit. This type of boiler needs to be connected to an electrical circuit and a water circuit.
During machine operating cycles, lime scale accumulates in the water circuit. These deposits reduce irremediably the performances of the machine until it stops operating altogether. It is already known that water circuits can be de-scaled using appropriate alkaline products, but unfortunately the general public has discretion as to whether or not to use these harmful products which are difficult and dangerous to handle and require abundant rinsing, without the products discharged by this rinsing operation being controlled properly.
Therefore the boiler has to be regularly dismantled and cleaned or replaced by a clean boiler. These repair and maintenance operations require that the user sends the machine to a specialist. This means that the user is unable to use the machine and this causes inconvenience coupled with a considerable loss of earnings in the case of machines that are used professionally.
In fact, assembly and disassembly current machines are difficult and tiresome. This results in long periods when the machine cannot be used due to repair or maintenance work. These assembly and disassembly operations also lead to considerable fabrication and maintenance costs.